


Cuddle Meme

by trixiekrueger



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Snugglefic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiekrueger/pseuds/trixiekrueger
Summary: 100 word drabbles from a tumblr prompt list
Relationships: Ben Reed/Piper Williamson, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cuddle Meme

**Cuddle Prompt: Eddie & Patricia, Post-Sex (Jan. 19, 2014)**  
  
“Wow.” Eddie marveled between ragged breaths, “Much better wake up call than my alarm, Yacker…”  
  
“Yeah, well…I don’t like to _brag_ ,” she slipped onto her side of the bed, grabbing her husband’s t-shirt and throwing it on. It was her favorite, Patricia often getting more wear out of it than Eddie.  
  
His eyelids drooped as she pulled her hair back, revealing her damp hairline.  
  
She's never looked more _gorgeous_ , he thought. But then she left their bed…  
  
“Wait! Where are you going?”  
  
“Breakfast…” she grinned mischievously. “And _maybe_ round two… Coming?”  
  
He coughed, “Y-yeah, I could _definitely_ do that…”  
  


* * *

  
**Cuddle Prompt: Ben & Piper, Post-Sex (Jan. 19, 2014)**

Ben cupped Piper’s face in his hands, staring warily into her eyes that were just beginning to get glassy. His comforting thumbs swept over her cheeks as she held her breath, by chance extinguishing the first tear just as it broke free.

She giggled despite the steady droplets as he brushed his nose to hers, “I’m so sorry I hurt you…I should’ve been more careful…”

Piper cuddled into his chest, Ben wrapping his arms around her to hold her tighter.

“I’ll be fine,” she whispered, pecking his lips. “No regrets.”

He grinned lightly, unconvinced until she kissed him again.  
  


* * *

**  
Cuddle Prompt: Eddie & Patricia, sick!fic (Jan. 20, 2014)**  
  
“Eddie, _stop_ ,” Patricia whined as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, “you’re getting your germs all over me!”

He sniffled, his voice monotone from the congestion, “ _Please_ , Yacker? I need you. It’s s-so cold in here.”

"Then get another blanket— _hey_!”

His strength hadn’t yet depleted, Eddie grabbing her and pulling her back to him just as she was about to run for it.

"Why are you being _mean_ to me, I feel like I’m dying!”

She huffed, “Because it’s _just_ a head cold and you do this _every time_!”

Soft snores filled her ears.

“Stupid ‘man flu’…”  
  


* * *

  
**Cuddle Prompt: Nina & Fabian, Hugs From Behind (Jan. 21, 2014)**  
  
“Hey! There you are, is everything alright?”

Nina smiled softly up at him through the mirror she had been fixated on.

“Oh hi, Fabian. Y-yeah…I was, I was just… _thinking_.”

He stepped in, scanning to find what she had been so fascinated by, “Hmm, what about?”

“N-nothing…it’s probably silly…”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed comfortably into his chest.

“You know you can tell me anything, Nina.”

She rubbed his arms that were holding her secret.

“I was…thinking you’d be a great dad…”

Fabian grinned and she nodded.  
  


* * *

  
**Cuddle Prompt: Nina & Fabian, Post-Sex (Jan. 21, 2014)**  
  
Nina rested her head on his chest, listening as his racing heartbeat began to steady out into a comforting rhythm. They’d married months before, but had just moved to the UK.

Fabian traced lazy circles across her back, placing a kiss to the top of her head before laying his head back, soaking in the perfection of the present day.

“Hey…look at that,” he murmured softly. “The clouds have moved out.”

She followed his eyes to the window that was spilling moonlight across their empty bedroom.

“ _Wow_ …the stars are still _so_ beautiful from here.”

“So are you.”

Nina giggled.  
  


* * *

  
**Cuddle Prompt: Eddie & Patricia, Clinging (Jan. 21, 2014)**  
  
She was having the nightmare again.

It had invaded her sleep so often in the last weeks she even had the clarity to realize it was a dream this time.

But she couldn’t stop it.

_They were out in the woods before graduation, just as they were a few years prior._

_The light explosion was just as bright._

_But Eddie just wouldn’t wake up._

_And no one was helping her._

_“Eddie!” she screamed, sobbing._

He heard her cry out in her sleep and pulled her to him.

Eddie clung to her for dear life as he shushed and kissed her.  
  


* * *

  
**Cuddle Prompt: Ben & Piper, Sleep Cuddling (Feb. 22, 2014)**  
  
The credits were just about to roll on her favorite movie, but his television had been muted for the last 47 minutes of it. He already knew all the lines by now anyway, and the climax came at no real surprise.

Piper had fallen asleep on Ben’s shoulder after he suggested she unwind from a hard week of classes.

For the past 23 minutes, he had been fighting the sleepy tingles in the tips of his fingers…the part of his arm behind her already too far gone to revive.

And this is exactly how he preferred his weekends at home.


End file.
